


bad moon rising.

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Thorin Is Durin, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said Durin would be gifted life six times. He knows, they know, she knows. Still, he can't help but try and forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad moon rising.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for a good many memory fic. Plus I am in bed with my broken ankle propped up to high heaven and I need your kind words to heal me. :)

Thorin is so very young and has a bruise under his eye from his grandfather's ring. 

They are tattooing the lineage of Durin on his back. Not the lineage you will someday see in the libraries of Erebor, but the lineage that Thorin has lived too many times to count. It starts with Mahal's hammer, the end is on his spine, Thorin II.  _Thorin, me, he thinks._ The ink is as black as a starless night and he remembers that, too. It burns and stings, but he stays as still as possible. His grandfather takes delight in this, he thinks, for his very existence invalidates Thror's birthright. Thorin should be King Under the Mountain, Thorin should be King of Durin's Folk, and, Thorin has been and will be and  **is**. 

 _That is the worst part, sometimes,_ he thinks. And, not for the first time. 

Never for the first time. 

Thorin II Oakenshield has never been very good at directions. Not when he was Durin, and certainly not now, when he is heir to nothing but a scorched and empty hall. The very thought makes him tired and testy. He tries, he tries, to find his way, but ends up tripping over a garden gate and into an unsuspecting hobbit dinner party. They are very kind to him, point him in the right direction and send him off with a scone. When he finally, finally, steps up to the would-be burglar's home, he can't help but sniff the air. 

 _Hm_ ,  _lavender, it has been so long since I have smelled lavender._

When the door swings open, there stands the original Arkenstone, skin a lovely pale gold this time in hobbit skin, and still, Mahal, still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

_Six times Durin lives, six times he rules our land, six times Durin lives, six times that he loves . . ._

Thorin III is not supposed to be here. He is supposed to be in the halls of waiting, with the rest of the departed dwarves saved by Eru, waiting until they are called to build the world anew. He is not supposed to be here, he is not supposed to be awake, he is not he is not he is not . . . he is alone once more. This life, the mountains say, is like a waiting hall, dear one. 

 

She holds his head in her hands, when he is barely awake at Beorn's house, "He will . . . he will make it, won't he, Oin?" Her words take root underneath his skin and he knows that they have been here before except this time her name is Blue, like the sea and his eyes and the sky and last time, last time he remembers because whoever he is never ever bloody changes and who she doesn't either so he should know this time. He should know this time around.  _  
_

Anyway, either way, he still does not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if y'all have something you want in here, let me know, I'll give ya a chapter.


End file.
